


carbon copy

by mooselin



Series: The Labradoodle Incident (or: How Teddy Roosevelt Fixes All Things) [3]
Category: National Treasure Series
Genre: Crack, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, M/M, You know what I mean, alternate style, not that there's any such thing, riley is too loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooselin/pseuds/mooselin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selected emails and text messages between Riley Poole and Hadley Young saved over one year.</p>
<p>
  <i>takes place in the Labradoodle universe</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	carbon copy

riley poole, assorted (hints of ben/riley)

humor, family; pg-13, ~1700  
not mine, keep all rabid mice away from me, plzkthnx.

 

* * *

 

_carbon copy_

-

To: rpoole

From: hyoung  
Sent: 3/25 4:21 AM

What the hell? The arctic circle?  
I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 4/13 1:19 AM

I don't know what pisses me off more— that you're now rich enough to buy a goddamn Ferrari or the fact that I know you're going to hide all your extra money in your stupid mattress so somebody can steal it.  
Or maybe it's the fact that Mom keeps bragging about it and it stopped being cute two days ago.  
PS: TELL ME ABOUT THE BEN GUY.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 4/13 1:25 AM

1) Banks are not secure. I have told you this before.  
2) I have nothing to say to your mother about what I did or did not do.  
3) By the way, how the HELL did the crazy Ian guy GET MY NAME? Tell your mom to call me.  
4) You will not be TOUCHING my car.

PS: Ben is not my boyfriend.

PPS: Tell my dad to CHECK HIS EMAIL.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 4/13 1:54 AM

Look, I can use the number keys, too, :-D

1) Your dad says to use the phone like a sane person.

2) He's your type. Squared. Because you're a Poole AND a Young so you're extra weird and get extra hot over meeting someone smarter than you. Hold on, I have a list! I'll c/p the last few!

a) Irene: history major  
b) Trey: mathematician  
c) Rick: that engineer guy from MIT  
d) Yvonne: worked at a museum, you know, WHERE THEY KEEP ALL THE HISTORY  
e) Fiona: geologist  
f) Weird Gates guy: history geek. And Google says he has a degree in engineering, too.

Did your eyes fall out of your head when you saw him? Because I know you have a thing for hot women and not-so-hot men and he looks like someone's grandpa. He even has grandpa glasses, Riley. You can do so much better. I know you can. Plus, he told you not to take more money and YOU DID IT. Clearly you need to get some. How long has it been since you had sex? You're filthy rich now, go get some. But PLEASE not someone who dresses like a grandpa.

PS: Put the money up, Riley, or I will steal it myself.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 4/15 2:13 AM

Trust me.  
Nothing will be developing.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 4/15 2:31 AM

Oh.  
Sorry.  
You have ice cream, right?

* * *

To: apoole  
From: rpoole  
Sent 5/21 2:43 AM

I'll be up soon. Promise.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 7/05 12:01 AM

Happy birthday, 3  
Mom said she sent a package but doesn't know if it'll get there today.  
I sent you fireworks, :-D  
That's right, you love me.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 7/05 3:09 AM

Yes, I do.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 7/15 4:23 PM

TELL MY DAD TO CHECK HIS EMAIL LIKE AN ADULT.  
YOU KNOW. DAILY.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 7/16 3:27 AM

Your dad says to use a phone like a real person.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 8/09 5:31 PM

Your dad is PO'd and he keeps turning the evil eye on me and I can't dodge it. I feel it through the walls and poor Natasha is hiding under the couch.  
My soul, Riley, he is burning my soul with his eyes.  
It's not like I had much soul left to lose, damn it.  
He says that you said that you'd come up for dinner a month ago and now you're avoiding him.  
Save me, Riley, save me. And bring your car.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: apoole  
Sent: 10/02 2:11 PM

It's been months, Riley.  
You said you'd be up for dinner three months ago.  
Three months, son.  
And let's not forget your promises to visit for almost a year before that.  
Just tell me you shaved that fuzz off your face, make me a happy man.

* * *

To: apoole  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 10/02 9:52 PM

I'll be up soon.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 11/19 2:43 AM

I really need Mom's notes.  
Dad says your mom took some when the stuff was split up— can you get anything for me?

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 11/19 9:34 AM

Your dad is still glaring at me. Do I have to kidnap you to get you up here?

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 11/19 10:51 AM

My mother's notes, Hadley.  
Send me mom's notes.  
Don't force me to be the bad guy.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 11/19 1:09 PM

SAVE. ME.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 11/19 1:23 PM

I have a copy of that video of you in the bar the night you turned twenty-one on this computer.  
Very high-quality.  
Yes, Hadley, that video.  
I will email it to everyone you know if I do not get a response on Mom's notes in three hours.  
Including Dad.  
He really hated that biker you were dating, didn't he?

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 11/19 3:05 PM

The scans of what I could find are enclosed.  
Sending the papers express when I dig the rest out.  
You fucker.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 11/19 3:17 PM

I love you, too.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 11/19 3:18 PM

FUCKER.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 12/01 12:48 AM

Wait.  
Your dad says you're really doing the book.  
Really?  
You're really doing the book?  
Holy lord.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 12/11 4:26 AM

I know you're on the computer, Riley.  
Because you're always on the computer.  
I know you're there.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 12/12 1:29 AM

I'm getting all of these read receipts, by the way.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 12/25 5:58 AM

Can't get up there this year.  
You should have gotten my gifts, already got yours stacked up down here.  
Merry Christmas, Hadley.  
Calling Dad to talk to him when he wakes up.

* * *

TEXT RECEIVED 12/25

HADLEY: love you too

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 12/31 11:35 PM

Call your dad.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 1/01 3:49 PM

Thanks.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 1/24 1:28 AM

We can't get in touch with Mom.  
Last talked to her in Italy.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 1/25 4:12 AM

She's fine.  
In Egypt, says to have a room ready, she's going to visit when she gets back.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 1/25 4:16 AM

Thanks.

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 2/2 12:00 AM

Happy birthday, Hadley.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 2/2 5:13 PM

HOW DID YOU KNOW?!

* * *

To: hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 2/2 5:34 PM

The links you sent every three days gave me a very vague idea.  
Love you.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 2/2 6:14 PM

Love you, too.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 4/09 3:17 PM

Got the book.  
You're still trying too hard but I like it. Next one will be impressive, 3  
Mom sends her love.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: apoole  
Sent: 4/09 4:01 PM

I see you shaved that fuzz off your face for your picture.  
Hope it's still off your face when you come up for dinner.  
Which will be soon.

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: hyoung  
Sent: 4/16 9:03 AM

So now you helped find the City of Gold? Bad enough about the Templar Treasure but THE CITY OF GOLD, TOO? Why did I get no phone call? No e-mail? NOT EVEN A TEXT? And you helped steal the President? After the whole Declaration thing? When you decided to pop your Young cherry, you went all out, didn't you? You should have waited for me. Mom has FLIPPED, called me as soon as she heard, wants to see you NOW. CALL HER.  
MOM THINKS YOU SAW THE BOOK.  
DID YOU SEE THE BOOK?  
SHE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT WAS ON PAGE 47.  
WHAT THE HELL WAS ON PAGE 47?!

* * *

TEXT MESSAGES RECEIVED 4/25

HADLEY: stop ignoring me  
RILEY: stop e-mailing me  
HADLEY: call mom  
RILEY: busy  
HADLEY: u r hurting her 3  
RILEY: stop using chatspeak  
RILEY: and capslock  
HADLEY: lol NO  
HADLEY: btw who is jackie? over ur crush i c :-D  
RILEY: i hate you  
HADLEY: i h8 U 2  
HADLEY: ps telling ur dad :D  
RILEY: NO

* * *

To: rpoole  
From: apoole  
Sent: 4/25 12:31 PM

Riley Walter Poole, call your aunt. Better yet, see her. Get back to me and I'll set it up. Do it now.  
Dinner, Riley. Or I will come to Washington and find you. I will throw you over my shoulder and bring you back up here. You know I will. Just dinner. That's all I'm asking. Your cousin and I miss you, and Lindsay wants to have a real conversation with you, like a real person.  
We're not asking a lot.  
PS: Hadley mentioned a Jackie. Feel free to bring her up if you'd like.

* * *

TEXT MESSAGES RECEIVED 4/25

RILEY: u tattled  
HADLEY: i luv u 2  
RILEY: U TATTLED  
HADLEY: riley walter poole  
RILEY: hadley eustacia young  
HADLEY: shut up

* * *

To: apoole, hyoung  
From: rpoole  
Sent: 5/03 8:16 AM

Coming up this weekend.  
Love you lots. 

-


End file.
